


Магия бессильна

by drakondra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Side Story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakondra/pseuds/drakondra
Summary: Джастин никогда не хватал звезд с неба. Чжоу сама была звездой, но вышла замуж за магла (и это далеко не самый странный факт ее биографии). Однажды их пути пересеклись.





	Магия бессильна

Серый ноябрьский день. Я ищу подарок для матери — она запросила непременно книгу. И, хоть я и работаю во «Флориш и Блотс», это ровным счетом никак не играет мне на руку — на что ей чародейские науки и волшебные истории? Она предпочитает магловскую классику — ту самую, которую так упорно скармливала мне вплоть до того возраста, когда я уже сам начал решать, что мне читать, а что нет. Впрочем, я не возражал.

Ноги словно сами ведут меня по Грэйт-Рассел-стрит; задумчиво насвистывая себе под нос простую мелодию, я размашисто шагаю вперед, изредка поглядывая на симпатичных девушек, проходящих мимо. Со Сьюзен нас уже ничего не связывает больше двух месяцев — а до меня только сейчас дошло, что я имею полное право флиртовать, с кем хочу. Поэтому я даже позволяю себе улыбнуться одной совсем уж сногсшибательной незнакомке. Очевидно, улыбка с непривычки выходит идиотской, потому что она хмурится, замуровывается в стоячий воротник и ускоряет шаг. Я пожимаю плечами и сворачиваю на Бери Плейс. Там, на углу, меня поджидает тот самый книжный магазин, который мне посоветовал дружище Томми. Говорит, выбор там больше.

Я захожу в магазин, тихо звякает дверной колокольчик, оповещая местных консультантов о моем прибытии. Ловко огибая стенды с мировыми бестселлерами, пробираюсь в отдел классики: тут меньше людей и больше воздуха.

— Вам помочь? — мягкий женский голос за спиной кажется смутно знакомым, и я оборачиваюсь.

— Чжоу? — узнаю ее моментально. — Чжоу Чанг?

— О… да, — она теряется, а в ее красивых темных глазах мелькает смущение. — А вы…

Конечно же, Чжоу меня не помнит. В меня ведь не было влюблено пол-Хогвартса. Я, если уж на то пошло, никогда ничем особым не выделялся. Кроме того случая, когда меня превратили в окаменелую статую, конечно.

— Джастин, — улыбаюсь я и протягиваю руку. — Джастин Финч-Флетчли. Я учился на курс младше, в Хаффлпафе. Мы почти не пересекались, правда. Хотя… битва за Хогвартс… я тебя помню в тот день. Жаль, я раньше к вам не присоединился…

— Да, припоминаю, — неуверенно улыбается Чжоу, почти неощутимо отвечая на рукопожатие. — Тебя еще, кажется, заколдовали, когда Тайную комнату открыли, да?

Ну вот.

— Ага, — я улыбаюсь, а сам чувствую себя дурак-дураком. — А я о тебе впервые узнал, когда вы с Диггори…

Ругаю себя последними словами, когда вижу, как неумолимо омрачается ее лицо.

— Ой, прости… я не…

— Да ну…

— Я не хотел тебя огорчить. Все время чушь какую-то несу…

— Джастин…

— Ничего со школы не поменялось. Изви…

— Ничего, перестань, — Чжоу снова улыбается.

— Пойдем вечером кофе пить? — пытаюсь выкрутиться я и в очередной раз понимаю, что оплошал — на лице Чжоу мелькает легкое недоумение, потом она почему-то хмурится, но… неожиданно соглашается.

— Хорошо, после работы. Спасибо, — она изображает вежливую улыбку. — Так тебе помочь с выбором?

Так все начинается.

Вечером мы встречаемся в ближайшем кафе, и я наконец-то задаю вопрос, который вертится у меня на языке с того самого момента, как я увидел Чжоу в книжном магазине:

— Магловский книжный? Но…

— Так получилось, — смущенно перебивает она, делая глоток. Затем ставит чашку перед собой, обхватывая ее ладонями. В отличие от меня, она пьет какао — боится, что кофе вызовет бессонницу.

— А подробнее? — я ободряюще улыбаюсь, а мой кофе стынет, нетронутый.

— Мой муж — магл, — объясняет Чжоу, а я чувствую, как внутри что-то обрывается тяжелым камнем.

— И ты поэтому… — протягиваю, едва скрывая разочарование.

— Я даже магией не пользуюсь, — в ее голосе внезапно проступает горечь. — Сломала палочку два года назад, и все. Это несложно. Моя мама — магл, так что я знаю, как обходиться без чар.

— А я и вовсе маглорожденный! Но это же не значит, что… Чжоу, ты отказалась от волшебства ради мужа? Это он потребовал?

— Нет. Неважно, — она отводит взгляд. — Давай не будем об этом.

— Ладно, — киваю я и тут же не выдерживаю. — А ты не скучаешь по волшебству?

Чжоу задумывается, ее губы мечтательно улыбаются, она смотрит куда-то вдаль и бездумно помешивает ложечкой свое какао. Мне кажется в этот момент, что ей даже не нужно ничего говорить, потому что ответ и так известен. Я готовлюсь озвучить его за Чжоу, но в этот момент что-то неуловимо меняется, ее улыбка ломается, и все осыпается прахом. Температура нашего маленького мирка падает на несколько градусов.

— Прости, Джастин, мне пора идти… Какая же я дура, господи… Он меня ждет, а я… — в этой панике столько неприкрытой вины, что я начинаю подозревать безымянного супруга Чжоу в замашках домашнего тирана.

Она исчезает в ноябрьском тумане, оставив на столе неаккуратно вырванный из блокнота листок. На нем — ее мобильный телефон. Какое счастье, что я знаком с магловской техникой!

В следующий раз мы встречаемся уже в декабре. Я снова ищу подарки — на этот раз для всей семьи, потому что не за горами Рождество, а Чжоу присоединяется к моим поискам с той же целью — ей хочется порадовать мужа и родителей чем-то особенным, но она еще не знает, чем именно. Мы бегаем по центру Лондона, как сумасшедшие, любуемся праздничными витринами, болтаем о какой-то ерунде и все больше и больше становимся похожими на вьючных животных, увешанные разномастными бумажными пакетами. В конце концов, оказываемся на Чаринг-Кросс-Роуд — черт его знает, как нас туда заносит, но я принимаю это за знак свыше.

— А пойдем в Косой переулок? — я заговорщицки подмигиваю. — Зайдем к Флориану Фортескью… Мороженое в такую погоду — необязательно, а вот от айриш-кофе я бы не отказался, как на это смотришь?.. Чжоу?

Она некоторое время мнется, на ее лице отображается тяжелая внутренняя борьба, и я уже почти смиряюсь с поражением. Зря смиряюсь, потому что складка меж бровей Чжоу вскоре разглаживается, а в уголках губ зарождается неловкая, почти детская улыбка.

— Пойдем, — тихо говорит она.

Мы гуляем по Косому переулку и встречаем первый снег. Он тает, едва касаясь старинной брусчатки, наших протянутых к нему ладоней и холодных раскрасневшихся щек. Чжоу радуется, точно девочка, только мне кажется, что снег тут вовсе не при чем. Просто ей нравятся серебристые искры, снопом бьющие из моей волшебной палочки, когда я наугад пытаюсь рисовать в воздухе морозные узоры. Я доволен собой как никогда прежде.

А еще мне очень хочется расцеловать ее счастливое лицо, но я понимаю, что наша только зарождающаяся дружба слишком хрупка, да и призрак далекого мужа на горизонте маячит. Впрочем, я недолго расстраиваюсь — ведь в мою голову приходит потрясающая, без ложной скромности, идея. Я хватаю Чжоу под локоть и тащу ее к Олливандеру. У волшебника должна быть своя палочка.

* * *

Мы видимся раз в неделю. Иногда — раз в две или три недели — как повезет. Каждая наша встреча — маленькая сказка. Нет, я вовсе ни на что не надеюсь. Чжоу — не из тех, что идут на измены, а я ей всего лишь друг. Да нет же, «всего лишь»?! Глупость какая, я ей целый настоящий друг! И она мне — друг. Мне уже не хочется ее целовать, и я не устаю сам себя благодарить за то, что тогда сдержался и не перешел «Рубикон». Лишь несколько мгновений тогда понадобилось на то, чтобы самоконтроль победил — и целый мир невероятно искренних и теплых отношений оказался у меня в кармане. Матушка жалуется, что я не ищу замену Сьюзен, а мои прогулки с замужней дамой считает непростительно легкомысленными. Впрочем, я эти старомодные жалобы с легкостью игнорирую, что, однако, не мешает мне задаваться другим вопросом. Что думает муж Чжоу о ее общении со мной? Знает ли он, что всему виной — магия? Может, она ему все рассказала? А может, нет? Я стараюсь не задавать острых вопросов, хотя и позволяю себе иногда тонкие намеки. От которых она столь же тонко уходит.

Каждая наша встреча заканчивается походом в Косой переулок. Мы ходим по магазинчикам, Чжоу впитывает всеми фибрами души и тела волшебную атмосферу и получает невообразимое удовольствие от простого «Люмоса» на кончике своей волшебной палочки. Прощаясь со мной, она всякий раз возвращает ее мне. Однажды я пытаюсь спросить, почему бы, собственно, ей не забрать палочку домой.

— Спрячешь ее, да и все, — пожимаю плечами я.

— Нет, не могу, — угрюмо качает головой Чжоу, и в ее взгляде сквозит что-то, от чего я моментально ощущаю себя бесконечно виноватым.

— Почему? Призналась бы уже ему, да и дело с концом… Он поймет, — я склеиваю улыбку из остатков затухающей уверенности. — Он же любит те…

— Джастин, нет. Не поймет. Не буду, — Чжоу смотрит на меня, ее лицо пылает. Я теряюсь и не знаю, что сказать.

А потом она пропадает. Просто берет и не приходит на заранее назначенную встречу. Я звоню Чжоу — не берет трубку. Нервничаю — а вдруг что случилось? Потом понимаю: нет, ничего не случилось. Просто она не хочет. Не может. Или ее не пускают. Смутное подозрение расцветает на благодатной почве: не зря я, все-таки, подозревал ее благоверного в деспотизме. Это ведь наверняка он — узнал, пронюхал каким-то таинственным образом, сделал неверные выводы и провел «воспитательную» беседу. Дикость какая-то. Я отказываюсь верить в жуткие картины, которые услужливо рисует мое воображение, но почему-то другого варианта не представляю.

Уверенно направляю свои стопы в тот самый магазинчик, где произошла наша первая встреча, в надежде застать Чжоу на рабочем месте. Ловлю первую попавшуюся сотрудницу — миловидную блондинку с карими глазами — весь ее вид выражает недовольство, когда она понимает, что меня интересуют вовсе не книги.

— А миссис Ч… — тут я, черт побери, вспоминаю, что не знаю, какая у нее фамилия в замужестве. — А Чжоу есть?

— Миссис Уилсон, — хмуро поправляет девушка. — Нет, сегодня не ее смена.

— А вы… вы не подскажете, где она живет? Пожалуйста, мы с ней дружим, но я не знаю… в общем, я буду вам безумно благодарен, если вы скажете… — я наталкиваюсь на суровый взгляд и придаю своему лицу самое умоляющее выражение, на какое вообще способен. — Ну пожалуйста.

Блондинка проявляет милосердие и на несколько минут уходит в отдел кадров, чтобы вернуться оттуда с нужным мне адресом, записанным на клочке клетчатой бумаги. Я тем временем тихонько наколдовываю маленький букетик фиалок и от всей души радуюсь, когда на строгом симпатичном личике распускается смущенная улыбка.

* * *

Я понимаю, что в этом есть что-то неправильное, но ничего не могу с собой поделать. Брожу рядом с тем самым домом, в котором, если верить записке, живет Чжоу. Я не знаю номер квартиры — ее коллега перестраховалась, умолчав о нем и назвав лишь номер дома.

Расхаживаю туда-сюда, поддеваю ногами прошлогоднюю палую листву и нервно оглядываюсь по сторонам. Не знаю, на что я надеюсь? Прийти сюда — чистой воды сумасшествие, но я почему-то чувствую, что так надо. Несколько шагов вперед, разворот, несколько шагов назад. Руки держу в карманах, потому что холодно — на дворе февраль, а я еще и перчатки забыл. Выдыхая пар изо рта, шепотом проговариваю согревающее заклинание — на какой-то миг мне кажется, что сейчас произойдет чудо, и мои чаяния оправдаются, но где-то вдалеке раздаются шаги, я оборачиваюсь и вижу пожилую женщину, совершенно мне не знакомую, и уверенность моя рушится, как карточный домик.

Пора уходить. Чжоу не придет. Она дома, с мужем, ей не до меня. И вообще я ей все испортил своей магией. Смешно, правда? Ведь это я на сто процентов маглокровый, а она — нет.

В кирпичном доме, рядом с которым я коротаю длинные минуты, распахивается парадная дверь, и из нее на крыльцо выезжает большая инвалидная коляска. Я, не рефлексируя, разглядываю человека, который в ней сидит: молодой красивый мужчина лет тридцати пяти, видно, что статный, хоть и инвалид. Инвалид… Что с ним стряслось, с таким сильным и рослым? Он не видит меня. Улыбается, втягивает полной грудью морозный воздух, выдыхает дымчатое облако. А я продолжаю наблюдать, и в следующие мгновения, обрушивающиеся на меня неумолимой вечностью, узнаю в женщине, что катит коляску по пандусу, Чжоу. Чжоу Уилсон.

Удивленный возглас застревает у меня в горле: я так и не решаюсь окликнуть подругу. Думаю о том, что мне надо бы поскорее ретироваться, сгинуть отсюда, пока не поздно. Но опаздываю. Чжоу бросает на меня невидящий взгляд, в ее глазах проступает узнавание и… паника, самая настоящая паника. Она замирает, смотрит на меня так пронзительно-испуганно, что мне хочется провалиться сквозь землю. Впрочем, я быстро оцениваю ситуацию, изображаю подобие улыбки и, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимание, разворачиваюсь и ухожу.

Я еще никогда так не ошибался.

А спустя несколько длинных и мучительных дней Чжоу звонит мне и просит встретиться. Ума не приложу, каких усилий ей стоило собраться с духом и набрать мой номер. С трудом понимаю, каким образом мне хватает смелости не спасовать и непринужденно успокоить ее (превентивно, через телефонную трубку), а потом, словно ничего и не было, пригласить на чашечку чая к Флориану Фортескью.

— Я не хотела тебе говорить… Я вообще не люблю говорить… об этой стороне своей жизни, — вполголоса оправдывается Чжоу, не глядя на меня.

Мы сидим в кафе, а за окном в густых синих сумерках белыми хлопьями падает снег. Снаружи — холодно, а нам тепло, но вот уютно ли? Я ощущаю себя бесконечно потерянным, и мысль о том, что Чжоу хуже, чем мне, совершенно не утешает.

— Тебе вовсе не обязательно об этом говорить, правда, — пытаюсь остановить ее, когда замечаю, с каким трудом ей даются слова.

Чжоу качает головой и отмахивается.

— Нет, Джастин, я хочу честности. Так вот. Магией я не пользуюсь вовсе не потому, что мой муж — магл. Точнее, поэтому тоже, но главная причина лежит глубже. Из-за магии в моей жизни пострадало слишком много людей… Но Орсон… Когда закончилась война, некоторые приспешники Волдеморта все никак не могли угомониться, и, пока ловили одних, другие занимались мелким террором. Как-то раз один из таких ворвался к нам в дом — мы тогда только-только поженились — я встала на защиту Орсона, и одно… — Чжоу дрожит, закусывает губу, но быстро берет себя в руки. — Одно из моих заклятий, предназначенных нападавшему, неудачно срикошетило от стены… и попало в Орсона. С тех пор у него… — ее голос прерывается. — С тех пор у него парализована нижняя часть тела. Колдомедики стерли ему память, подправили воспоминания, но вернуть здоровье не смогли.

Я молчу, огорошенный, а Чжоу почти задыхается от затопивших ее эмоций, так что мне приходится успокаивающим жестом сжать ее маленькую, почти детскую ладонь.

— Я не могу колдовать. Не имею права, — вздыхает она, а по ее щекам сбегают блестящими дорожками слезы. — Я покалечила Орсона, а могла и убить. Поэтому я никогда не возьму в руки волшебную палочку в его присутствии...

— Ты не виновата, — перебиваю я. — Это — случайность, трагическая нелепость. Вина лежит исключительно на том, кто на вас напал. К слову, кто это был?..

— Фенрир Грейбек, — сиплым шепотом отвечает Чжоу, и я внутренне содрогаюсь. — Мне удалось оглушить его и связать. А затем прибыли авроры и…

Мы молчим некоторое время. Я пытаюсь собраться с мыслями, а она тем временем достает платок и осушает заплаканные глаза.

— Мне сложно такое говорить, — пытаюсь играть в психолога, — но… Чжоу, то, что с твоим мужем сейчас, лучше, чем то, что могло быть, если бы его искусал Грейбек.

Чжоу криво улыбается и опускает голову. Конечно же, она понимает. Но снять с себя вину, тем не менее, не в силах. И я не в силах, хотя и знаю, что снимать нечего. Поэтому мы просто сидим, ничего не говорим и смотрим в окно. А потом я достаю из сумки бархатный футляр, в котором лежит ее волшебная палочка, и кладу его на столик.

— Возьми ее, Чжоу.

— Джастин… — она испуганно сжимается и затравленно смотрит исподлобья.

— Бери-бери, — я толкаю футляр вперед. — Она твоя. Тебе нужно прекратить себя казнить.

— Но…

Я достаю палочку и практически насильно заталкиваю ее в руки Чжоу. Она почти не сопротивляется — смиряется с моей настойчивостью, да и сложно отказаться от сокровища, когда оно у тебя в руках. Когда наши взгляды пересекаются, я ободряюще улыбаюсь (надеюсь, что эта улыбка выглядит действительно таковой) и утвердительно киваю, без слов даю Чжоу понять, что, держа в руках палочку, она ступает на верную дорогу.

Когда она уходит, все-таки прихватив с собой заветный футляр, я облегченно вздыхаю. Мне кажется, что все хорошо. Я уверен, что одержал победу. А через неделю курьер привозит футляр обратно: внутри лежит сломанная надвое палочка — она завернута в лист бумаги, на котором Чжоу неровным расплывающимся почерком просит никогда больше ее не искать.

Так все заканчивается.


End file.
